Monsters
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: Alfred did not mean for everyone to get dragged into this world with him. Heck he didn't want to be here either! But how can he save them if they don't even know what they're trying to escape from? And what's with everyone looking like...monsters?
1. The Book

**This was another idea that has been bugging me…**

**I really should be finishing my other stories instead of starting another one…oh well..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Alfred and Matthew were arguing in Arthur's very old library. It was filled to the brim with old books new books. Romances, horrors and religious books.

Basically it had about every kind of book you could think of. As long as it has been written.

Matthew dragged Alfred there to help him find a few books for Francis, who would be coming later with Arthur. They had been there, maybe five minutes before Alfred gave up and started playing on his phone.

"Alfred get off your phone and help me!"

"But Mattie we have no idea where this book is!"

"If you helped me look we could find it sooner!"

"That's-"

"If you don't hurry," Mattie pulled out a hockey stick, "I will _make_ you."

Alfred ran to the nearest book of shelves he could find and kept going until he was tired. When he was sure he was safe he looked around. He had no idea where he was. The farthest he had ever gone into Arthur's ancient library was maybe three rows in. He had no idea how many there actually were but there was at least a 100, ten shelf high rows of books.

Looking around Alfred couldn't see anything but books. Behind him it was pitch black and in front of him there was a glowing light, like a firefly. Walking towards it Alfred felt his eyes go wide as he walked towards it and saw a book sitting on a pedestal under a glass case. Alfred removed the glass carefully and reached out to touch the book.

When his hand was over the book it flew open and chains leapt out, a manacle forming round his wrist. Alfred gasped and tried to pull his hand away but the more he pulled the tighter the manacle became.

"MATTIE! HELP ME!"

The chain started pulling and before Alfred knew it he was being sucked into the book.

"ALFRED!"

Alfred looked over to see Mattie standing at the end of the aisle, eye wide with horror.

"MATTIE RUN! GET IGGY AND TELL HIM-" Alfred stopped. The chain burned for a second and then his vision went black.

/

Kiku was sensing the sexual tension between Arthur and Francis when Gilbert and Feliciano cut in. Ludwig tried to calm everyone down, Roman started cussing the German out while Antonio tried to cuddle him. Behind the group was Russia and China, watching everyone creepily.

Kiku sighed. He hadn't wanted to come but Feliciano begged and then dragged him here. He didn't know how the others got dragged along and quite frankly he didn't want to know. He took a deep breath.

"Kiku! Let me guess you let weak Italy bully you into coming didn't you, aru?"

"That's none of your business Yao!" Kiku snapped.

"Someone's in a bad mood, da?"

Kiku shivered. "S-sorry for my rudeness but I was just finishing one of my most popular manga's when I was dragged here so I'm not that happy to be here."

Just as they were reaching the double doors inside Arthur's mansion that led to the library the doors flew open.

"Matthieu! Are you feeling unwell?"

Matthew looked at them with a pale face. His whole body was shaking.

"B-Book-Alfred-sucking in- gone-"

"Take a deep breath lad. You aren't making sense."

"A-A book just swallowed Alfred!"

/

**This was short but it's just the prologue. **

**Anywho tell me what you think! ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. New Outfit

**I changed the title to Monsters because it seems more fitting to me…**

**Plus the story changed a little in my mind…**

**Let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Matthew took everyone to the aisle with the book at the end. When he stopped in front of it everyone looked at him in concern.

"I-It really did swallow Al!" Matthew looked desperately at the normal looking book.

"I think the dust has been getting to you Matthew-san."

"N-No! It did!" Matthew stepped forward and reached out to grab the book. When his hand got near it the book started to glow.

"Wait! That's a-" Arthur started to say.

Then they were sucked in as well.

/

Alfred groaned.

He hurt. Everywhere.

Reaching up he was surprised to feel a hood. Standing up he realized he was wearing a long black cloak. The cloak wrapped around him like water. If he put both of his hands out the cloak would wrap around his arms and cover his body from view. Putting his arms underneath his cloak he felt something appear in his hand.

It was a scythe.

WTF?

Alfred stared at the weapon as he brought it out. The staff was pitch black, like the cloak, and there was a chain wrapped around the blade. As he reached up to touch it the chain snaked out and wrapped around his wrist. Once it was wrapped securely around his wrist it snaked up his arm and wrapped around his neck. Alfred fell to the ground as he felt it choking him.

"S-Stop!" He gasped, desperately trying to claw the chain off. It burned briefly before cooling and disappearing from his grip. Thinking it was gone Alfred sighed and dropped the staff. He watched in amazement as the staff fell for three seconds before disappearing. Alfred stared for a minute before he reached into his cloak, felt the weapon again and took it out.

He did this about eight times before he finally quit.

"T-The scythe-it-it-disappeared. I-it-chains-burn-neck-and wrist…what?" Alfred managed weakly.

Finally looking around to distract himself he saw he was in a small opening beside a deep blue lake that shimmered in the setting sun. It was strangely silent for a forest. Walking cautiously towards the lake to see what he looked like, he gasped when he saw his reflection.

Staring back at him was a cloaked figure with a skeleton face. When Alfred touched his face he watched as the reflection's skeleton hand mimicked his movement.

It was so creepy…and cool.

Reaching up to see if his face really was a skull he felt something smooth and cold. Feeling around a little and experimenting Alfred realized it was a mask.

He pulled the mask off at the edge of his chin and lifted it away from his face. He gasped as he felt…_emotions_.

It was strange but until that point Alfred realized he hadn't really been feeling anything, just cold, unemotional curiosity. When the mask was off he felt fear, confusion and lowliness take its place as he recalled what happened in the library.

He fell to his knees and covered his face. Taking a few deep breaths he forced a smile on his face and looked at the bright side.

He had a wicked looking scythe.

He didn't have to worry about clothes.

He had a mask that turned him into an emotionless skeleton…

There weren't really that many bright sides to this.

Looking into the lake again tried pulling the cloak off for it to only move so that where he gripped it came up but the rest of him was still completely covered. After trying to pull up the bottom and his sleeves, his right hand, the one that grabbed the scythe, showed a red tattoo of a chain. He decided to try the hood around his head. The hood didn't fall off his head like his sweatshirt back home but when he tried the neckline the fabric pulled down to reveal another chain tattoo around his neck. As he studied it closer he realized it was more of a burn mark than a tattoo.

His gut told him to cover it up and leave it alone. Deciding to listen to his gut he let the cloak move in its strange way to cover up the markings. Pulling the mask inside his cloak Alfred relaxed when he couldn't feel it in his hand anymore. He looked at the lake water and decided he could use a good splash in the face to help him pull himself together.

When he touched the water though an image appeared. It looked like one of those scenes from a Hollywood movie. Where the image faded slightly at the edges and the water showed a moving image. Alfred would have laughed if it wasn't for what the image was showing.

It showed Kiku.

He was in one of the shrines at his home, except this one was much creepier, with spider webs and blood stains all over. Kiku was dressed like a lot of the…demons?...that were in his mangas. He had a tail that looked like a wolf's and a pair of ears on his head.

Want to know the scariest thing though?

Kiku's eyes were blood read and his smile was more of a cruel smirk.

Alfred knew this wasn't Kiku his friend.

He looked at his friend as Kiku smiled at a man that had the misfortune to wander in. Alfred felt his horror and determination to save Kiku rise as Kiku slowly killed the man.

The hero had found his first mission.

/

**As I was writing this I realized it had turned out much darker than I first anticipated…that and it has a Halloween feel to it…Instead I will plan to have this finished by Halloween so that you guys can find this story and read it around that time if you want to!**

**I'm pretty sure you guys know what Alfred is and I wasn't sure how to explain Kiku's outfit so I made a connection to his mangas. **

**I also tried to make it obvious what monster Alfred was but I can't tell you yet…**

**Wow this is my longest note yet…**

**Let me know what you think plz!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Fox Demon

**That last chapter had a lot of mistakes! Sorry!**

**Anywho, let the horror continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Alfred paced back and forth at the edge of the pond. He wanted to save Kiku and stop anyone else Kiku would try to kill, but he had no idea where Kiku was or how to get there.

He didn't even know where he was!

Feeling his frustration rising he took out his scythe and slashed at the air.

He didn't expect a black slash to appear in the air.

It was a black slash, it floated in the air, not attached to anything and the blackness seemed to move. Alfred reached out to touch it when the slash sucked him in. As the world around him blurred Alfred thought, 'I should really stop touching things, it somehow keeps making this worse and worse.'

When the world came to a standstill and focused again Alfred realized he was in the temple he had seen Kiku kill the helpless man. It also looked like he had arrived right before the man died, but he saw the man die slowly, how could he be here in person watching it happen again?

Kiku dealt the final blow, the man let out a gargled noise as blood leaked out the side of his mouth and his mangled body fell to the floor. Kiku smiled mercilessly and let the body drop.

Alfred saw a small, blue ball of energy float from the body, attached to the body by numerous strands of strings. Against his will Alfred took a step forward, and another, another. He walked right up to where the mangled corpse was. Completely ignoring Kiku, Alfred rook out his scythe and, like this was natural, slashed all the strings connecting the ball of fire to the corpse. The strings disappeared and the ball of flame floated into his hand. Where he promptly brought it to his lips and swallowed it. It tasted warm and like life.

Wait. Life?

"Why are you here shinigami? That was my soul!" Kiku crouched ready to strike. Alfred took a step forward to try and talk some sense when Kiku lunged. Alfred threw his hands up to protect himself.

Nothing happened.

Looking up he saw Kiku wasn't there, instead he was behind him growling. Kiku's tail seemed to be larger, his ears were back and he was baring his fangs at Alfred.

"Dude, it's me!"

Kiku paused.

"What? I-I don't know you! Give back my soul shinigami!"

When Kiku lunged Alfred felt his scythe appear in his hand and used the staff end to poke Kiku in the chest to hold him back. Kiku's fangs were only an inch from his face and when Alfred looked into his dark eyes he realized Kiku couldn't see him.

He only saw a skeleton in a black robe.

Throwing Kiku off, Alfred reached up and tore the mask off his face. He looked Kiku straight in the eyes.

"You should really chill dude."

Kiku froze and his eyes seemed to dilate slightly, although it was really hard to tell with the night sky and Kiku's eyes were naturally dark.

"A-Al-chan?"

Alfred gave him a bright smile.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Kiku collapsed on the ground.

"N-No…I was with the others…Matthew-san said you were eaten by a book…it sucked us in…I woke up as a demon fox and could only think of eating…then I saw you and when you s-said to chill I regained my memories." Kiku looked up at him, then gripped his head with a cry.

:Kiku? Dude are you ok?"

Kiku reached out with a pleading look in his eyes when his eyes glowed silver for a second and then all traces of Kiku were gone, replaced by the demon. He lunged forward. Kiku kept lunging and trying to attack. Alfred kept dodging.

Alfred realized Kiku was herding him away from the screen door on the other side of the room. Deciding to test his theory Alfred dodged the next attack and jumped over Kiku to the other side of the room. Kiku scrambled after him desperately.

"Is there something important behind this screen door Kiku?" Kiku only growled in response. Alfred looked at the screen door for a second. Kiku took the chance to attack, but Alfred was waiting for it. As Kiku was in the air Alfred brought end of his staff up and planted it in the center of Kiku's forehead. It sent the fox-eared nation across the room with a thud where he slumped. Alfred watched as he struggled to get up, hissing in pain.

Alfred turned and throwing open the screen door froze.

In the center of the room was a ball of silver light, floating in the air above a pedestal. The light glowed bright briefly and Alfred heard Kiku running across the room towards him.

'So this ball of light is controlling Kiku…it looks like a soul but it doesn't feel like one…' Alfred thought to himself.

Hitting Kiku in the side, with blade turned away, Rn towards the light and when he touched it, felt his hand go briefly numb. This ball of light wasn't warm like the soul he had before but it seemed similar somehow. He brought it to his lips and coughed, feeling a strange numbness take over his mind. As quickly as it appeared the numbness disappeared. Turning to his best friend Alfred bent to meet his eyes with the kneeling demon.

"You alright?"

Kiku looked up and smiled briefly, then collapsed.

"Should I wait for you to wake up?"

The ony response he got was from furious shouting that got closer and closer, until eventually there were torches illuminating tons of figures with weapons outside of the temple.

"Guess that means yes."

/

**FLASH MOB! **

**The whole soul thing will be explained later, as will most of the questions you guys have.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Party

**I'm sorry! Homework has caught up with me and I'm suffering for it! **

**Anywho, enough about my life, let's get back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Alfred was running through the trees with an unconscious fox demon in his arms, bridal style. He was running in the dark with an angry mob of villagers with pitchforks behind him. Plus he couldn't take out his scythe and make a portal because Kiku was still in his arms.

Life was awesome.

/

Kiku groaned and started to sit up, then opened his eyes when he couldn't. He gasped as the world around him rushed past and he was being carried. He looked up at Alfred. He felt a blush form on his cheeks because the American was so close. Alfred's cheeks were flushed from running for so long while carrying him, the moonlight seemed to cast his face in shadows that made him look like a Greek god, and his eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight…it was a hauntingly beautiful sight.

Realizing what he was thinking Kiku quickly slapped himself on the cheek.

"Pull yourself together."

"Dude! You're awake!" Alfred grinned down at his friend in relief. Then he tripped. They crashed onto the ground with Alfred landing on top of Kiku. Kiku gasped as he was crushed underneath the sudden weight. Alfred pushed himself up and stopped to catch his breath and take in the situation. Kiku stared at Alfred's face, which was barely an inch away. Kiku felt his eyes widen and his lips part as he stared at Alfred's deep sky blue eyes. Their lips were practically touching, but not quite.

_CRACK!_

Alfred jerked at the sound of the snapping branch, senses on high alert. He looked over to see the mob of torches getting closer. Pushing himself up, Alfred grabbed Kiku's hand and pulled him up. Alfred reached inside his cloak and pulled out his scythe, slashing it in mid-air. Kiku flinched when he saw the scythe, but that wasn't what scared him the most. What scared him the most was the fact that Alfred's face had disappeared and was replaced with the face of a skeleton.

Kiku was terrified of that face.

Even if it was Alfred.

Alfred jumped through the black slash that he had created. Dragging a reluctant, scared and confused Kiku.

/

Alfred looked at the small town they had appeared in, it was quiet and dark, the sun just setting. They were standing in the middle of a street, with coaches lined up in front of a grand door leading to a mansion. The guests were all dressed in fancy, full length gowns and suits.

"From the 1800s," Alfred gasped. Kiku beside him nodded.

They realized they were going to catch someone's attention soon and couldn't waste time trying to get out of trouble with strange people. They needed to figure out what was going on.

"Kiku, I don't think we will make it inside with the way we're dressed. But we need to find someplace safe to talk and try to figure out what's going on."

"Hai. I agree…I may be able to disguise myself, but I am not sure."

"Dude, at this point, we don't have anything to lose."

"True." Kiku closed his hand in a fist and squeezed, then opened it and a fan appeared in his hand. He kept it closed and lightly touched his head. Smoke surrounded him for a few seconds, then disappeared.

"Um…Kiku?"

"Yes?"

"Nothin' changed."

I think the disguise only works on those who don't see the transformation. Why don't we find out?"

Alfred frowned, he really wanted some food, a place to sleep and to talk to Kiku. All of which were probably in that mansion. But, on the other hand, they needed to find a place to talk in quiet, which would most definitely not be in the mansion.

….but it would be awesome to freak out some rich people with a person with fox ears and tail.

"Oui, Mademoiselle, Moi will simply help you get away from that atrocious man!"

Alfred and Kiku jerked their heads in the direction of the voice.

There stood Francis, wearing a dashing tuxedo and holding a glass of wine in his left hand. For some odd reason he fit the scenery around him perfectly…even if he was in the darkness by the rosebushes…holding a girl around the waist…

"What do you say, my little rose? Will you let me take you away?" Alfred's eyes narrowed as he saw a forked tail appear behind Francis, and his fingers turn into claws, with ram horns sprouting from out of his head.

"Of course, Mr. Bonnefoy, anything you want…" the girl trailed off, her voice quiet and dazed. Francis kissed her lightly on the lips and the girl collapsed.

"Never mess with an incubus, little rose. It just spells your death."

/

**Sorry! This chapter turned out shorter than I intended!**

**What do you guys think?**

**I want to hear guesses on which monsters the upcoming characters will be!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
